Roses
by ElementalFire804
Summary: I miss the long nights under street lights, when our hearts were made of gold. I miss the feeling that we had then, we were never growing old.


**And…yet another one-shot. Well, I can't help it, I don't have much commitment to writing stories. I like to hop between ideas a lot, so one-shots are perfect for me. No long term plot, and only about one to two thousands words. Zero commitment!**

 **Anyway, this fic is based off of the song "Roses" by Against the Current. Really good band, btw. If you haven't already, you should definitely check them out after you read this. Now, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters**

 _"Li-ight, I got you a gift!" The man sing-songed, closing the door behind him as he entered the house with bags piled up in his arms._

 _"At the grocery store?" Light said in confusion._

 _The man nodded, setting the shopping bags down, "If I had to do a rather tedious errand, I might as well have some fun with it."_

 _Light looked suspiciously at the smile that spread across the other man's face._

 _"You saying that my gift brings you amusement makes me a little apprehensive."_

 _"Nonsense, Light-kun. You've got nothing to be apprehensive about."_

 _Light rolled his eyes, "I'm sure. What is it, then?"_

 _He smiled again, pulling a small bag out of one of the many others, "Here you go."_

 _Light took the bag handed to him and looked inside. Once he saw what was in it, he glanced back up at his partner._

 _"Seriously?" He deadpanned._

 _The man before him just nodded before going back to unpacking the bags of groceries sitting on the table._

 _"Are you not going to try it on? I believe the color would look lovely on you." He asked after a moment, and, though Light could not see his face, he knew he was smiling._

 _"Most certainly not!" He shouted._

 _"How rude of you, Light-kun. Do you not appreciate my gift?"_

 _Light just sighed in frustration, remaining silent. After a moment of contemplation – and reading the label on the beauty product – a devious smile spread across Light's face, one which his significant other did not see. He untwisted the cap, put some of the red substance on his lips – just as he had seen his mother and sister do many times before – and closed the tube._

 _He walked around the edge of the counter before stopping beside the other man, "So, what do you think?"_

 _When he looked up, his eyes widened in surprise, "I did not actually expect you would do it."_

 _He chuckled slightly at the sight of Light with dark red lip stick on._

 _"Anything for the love of my life,"Light responded dramatically._

 _"Perhaps you are more of a woman than I originally thought?"_

 _"Perhaps I am," Light said, swiftly followed by him kissing the other man's cheek, leaving a red mark there._

 _He immediately knew what Light had done, "Is that your brilliant scheme, Light-kun? I must say, I thought you were a bit smarter than that."_

 _He ripped a paper towel from the roll beside the sink and wet it, rubbing it across his cheek._

 _"No no," Light said, smiling smugly as he wagged his finger at him before holding up the lip stick container for him to see, "Waterproof."_

 _After scanning over the makeup's label, he returned Light's smirk, "Well, let's not forget who is wearing it on their lips."_

 _Light's expression did not waver, "I don't have to go to work in-" he glanced at his watch, "-15 minutes."_

 _The man glanced down at his watch, confirming what Light had said._

 _He glared at him, whispering, "You are evil," before rushing to get ready for work._

...

Light sat on the couch, book in hands and eyes moving over the page, but he was not reading. He was thinking. Remembering. That was all he ever did anymore. He closed the book and set it on the table. No bookmark. He wouldn't be reading it anyway.

Light remembered what had happened following the happy memory. What had happened that night, when it was getting late but he still hadn't returned from work. How he'd sat in their bed and watched the clock – seconds ticking by as if they were agonizing hours – until it was morning and it was still just him in the house.

 _Waited all night for you to come home_

Light hadn't slept in the bed after that. He couldn't, not without him.

 _I always hated sleeping alone_

He looked over at the red flowers lying on the counter. Roses. He'd bought them a few days ago, but hadn't been able to bring himself to take them. They were starting to wilt.

 _Watching the roses wither away_

The memories were still playing in his head. All of them.

 _Wishing my memories would die out the same_

The worst ones were of the night he'd left.

 _I waited all night, yeah, you never came_

There were others, good ones, like their first kiss, when they'd been walking around the city just before dark, hand in hand, and Light had finally decided to make the first move. The kiss was soft and sweet, and he felt like the happiest man alive. They took many walks like that afterwards, just walking through the city at dusk, stealing kisses wherever they could.

 _I miss the long nights under street lights_

 _When our hearts were made of gold_

And the feeling Light had whenever he was around him. He could not put it into words. Almost as if they would stay in that moment forever.

 _I miss the feeling that we had then_

 _We were never growing old_

But how wrong he was. And now whenever he thought of the good memories, they always brought back the bad.

 _Yeah, I miss it all_  
 _Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

 _Yeah, I miss it all_  
 _Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

He stood up, picking up the roses from the counter. Maybe it was time he went. He slid on a coat and left the house, entering the chilly winter air. It was almost spring, so it was warming up, but Light was always cold now. He didn't think he'd ever be able to feel warmth again.

Didn't people say that you healed with time? Light didn't believe that he would ever recover from this.

 _Everyone's trying to help me move on_

His family had come many times, trying to reassure him that it would get better in time.

 _They say it gets better in the long run_

But he didn't really believe that. There were times – right after he'd woken up, when his mind was the foggiest – that he would forget for just a second. Then he would fully wake up and see he was sleeping on his couch, once again, and everything would come back. Being crushed by the grief of remembering all over again was almost worse than never forgetting, even for a second. Almost.

 _You could say that I've had a couple good days_

People told him that he would move on, eventually. Find someone new and be happy with them. But how can you replace the love of your life?

 _But nobody's eyes shine quite the same way_

You can't. And he never thought that he'd have to.

 _I waited all night, yeah, you never came_

He quickened his pace, the memories coming faster now. They were all flashing through his mind. Every moment.

 _I miss the long nights under street lights_

 _When our hearts were made of gold_

His eyes began to sting, though he'd run out of tears a while before then. As every memory played in his head, his heart hurt, it physically hurt, because this man that he loved had left and he couldn't stand it.

 _I miss the feeling that we had then_

 _We were never growing old_

He longed for him to come back. Back to him.

 _Yeah, I miss it all_  
 _Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

 _Yeah, I miss it all_  
 _Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

His destination was in sight, and as he drew closer the memories – the bad ones now – kept replaying in his head.

 _Waited all night for you to come home_

 _I always hated sleeping alone_

Then came the memory before he'd left, and his lips formed into a sad smile. How happy they were that morning, Light didn't understand how it could have lead to that night.

 _I hope that the lipstick I left on your face_

He walked through the large gateway, his feet guiding him to the place he needed to go. Though he'd only been there once before, he'd never forget its location. He stopped when he reached the place he'd been avoiding for the past two weeks.

"I brought some flowers," Light said, looking down at the bundle of roses he held in his arms and kneeling down to gently place them in front of the headstone before him.

 _Stays red like the roses I laid on your grave_

He stayed crouched down before the gray stone. Remembering the phone call they'd given him the next morning.

"There was a car crash. Lawliet did not make it."

When he'd first been told, he was sure that he was just hearing things because of the fact that he hadn't slept. But he hadn't been hearing things. Lawliet, L, was dead. The love of his life had just been driving and was killed by some other reckless driver, taken away from him far too soon. Why did that person get to live after what they'd done, what they'd taken from him, when his boyfriend had been killed and he'd done nothing? Light guessed the universe was just cruel like that.

His heart ached again, staring at the headstone with his love's name engraved on it. The happy memories came back again, and his heart ached even more, because he knew there would be no more happy memories with him ever again.

 _I miss the long nights under street lights_

 _When our hearts were made of gold_

His face felt suddenly wet, and when he touched his cheek, he realized he was crying, tears that he'd thought had dried up long ago were beginning to stream down his face.

 _I miss the feeling that we had then_

 _We were never growing old_

"Please, won't you just come back to me? I miss you."

 _Yeah, I miss it all_  
 _Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

 _Yeah, I miss it all_  
 _Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

 **So... How was it? Okay okay, before you kill me let me explain (put down the pitchforks). I… Actually, I got nothing, I'm just extremely cruel and wanted you to suffer. You deserve to wield your pitchforks at me.**

 **Yes, I am aware that waterproof lipstick doesn't work the well, but eff it, I'll live my life.**

 **I was originally going to do this with the song "Gravity", also by Against the Current, but then they came out with "Roses" and I decided to use that because it was sadder and would break your hearts more. You're very welcome. Thank you for reading "Roses". Bye!**


End file.
